The One
by FlameImmortal
Summary: There is another. Somewhere, alone, waiting for the chance to strike out. To prove that the Matrix is more than they all believe. That the One means nothing. That they are all wrong. Neo begins having strange dreams. . . dreams that start to effect him ph


****

Disclaimer : I don't own the Matrix, nor will I be making any money from this work of fiction. The only stuff that's mine is the plot, any characters you don't recognize, etc.

Author's Note : I'm not sure exactly when this is set, but the idea just sort of struck me. It's my first Matrix fic, so please be gentle. Constructive criticism is very welcome, and encouraged : ) After all, I can't get better if nobody tells me what's wrong. I hope you like it and don't forget to read and review!

Summary : _There is another. Somewhere, alone, waiting for the chance to strike out. To prove that the Matrix is more than they all believe. That the One means nothing. That they are all wrong. Neo begins having strange dreams. . . dreams that start to effect him physically. But what do they mean?_

TITLE : THE ONE

AUTHOR : FLAMEIMMORTAL

RATING : PG-13 (Rating subject to change)

* * *

PROLOGUE – CHAPTER ONE (Chapter Rating = PG)

****

* * *

PROLOGUE

The One.

What is. . . the One?

One single individual. . . On man, one being, one. . . mortal.

Why. . . _this_ one. . . ?

Are we so blind? So incredibly sightless that we can no longer see past the madness? The Matrix speaks to me. It tells me the answers I seek. Am I mad? Hardly. Maybe. They do not understand. He is no the One. There is. . . no one. No one to save us. No one to save me. Only. . . the machines. Only madness. They will see. They will listen. But it is already. . .

. . . Too late. . .

****

* * * * * * * * * *

The room was darkened, all lights lay dim. The only sound remaining the shallow breath of one. Bare white walls, stained brown with blood and grime, faces spinning endlessly like a vision, an apparition. Voices, slow and calm, strained, pain-laced, pleading, screaming, crying, begging.

"Save me, please. . ."

"Help us!"

"You are the One!"

"Only you. . ."

"They said. . . they said you could . . ."

"You are the One."

"We need you."

"We cannot survive."

"The One. . ."

The walls, the grime, the faces, the blood, the voices. . . all melt into nothing, an empty endless space. No color. No sound. No soul.

"The One. . . Are you. . .?"

****

* * * * * * * * * *

****

CHAPTER ONE : PRELUDE TO DARKNESS

Neo woke suddenly, gasping for air. For several long moments his chest constricted, the world did not seem to exist, so lost was he in the state of dream-induced trance. He stared straight ahead, eyes open but unseeing, twin orbs devoid of life.

As suddenly as the odd feeling had overcome him, it seemed to vanish, leaving him weak and body trembling, his mind reeling.

"Neo?" It was Trinity's voice that brought him back, that permeated the fog that had wrapped itself around his brain. It was just a dream. Only a dream. Wasn't it?

"Trinity," Neo whispered her name in a single breath, blinking to clear to his vision and attempting to calm his racing heart. It was only a dream. He vaguely realized that she was holding him, her arms wrapped tightly about his shaking form. Her eyes met his for an intense moment, worry and concern and even desperation reflected within them.

He let himself relax in her gentle embrace, closing his eyes and concentrating on breathing slowly. In and out.

"Neo, relax," Trinity murmured softly, one hand brushing the sweat-soaked hair from his brow. "It's alright. . . What did you see?"

Shaking his head, he took a deep breath before answering. "I don't know. . . It was, it was strange."

"Like before?" she questioned gently, her eyes never leaving his face, watching his expression carefully.

"No. . . It wasn't. . . like anything I've ever seen before. It. . ." he trailed off, not quite sure how to put it into words. It was more than _seeing_. More than voices. It was as if he had. . . felt them.

"It what?"

"There were voices, Trin. But it was. . . It was like I could. . . feel them."

Trinity paused, a slightly quizzical expression touching her face, replaced only by concern and the desperate sense of helplessness that she didn't know what to say. Instead she simply held him, afraid to let go and wanting nothing more than to ease his frustration, his pain. "I think we should talk to Morph-"

"It's late Trinity. . ." Neo interjected.

"He won't mind."

* * * * * * * * * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

10.25.03

****

p.s. don't forget to review!!


End file.
